Cerita Kita
by Saory Athena Namikaze
Summary: Karena sekedar cinta, tak akan cukup untuk menjamin suatu kebahagiaan. / AU, OOC, Typo's, FemNaru, monoton, dll. SasuFemNaru, slight other.
1. Chapter 1

_Terpaku._

Wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang tersebut hanya terdiam membisu. Kedua iris _sapphire_-nya menyorot kosong pada pria berambut _raven _yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

"Naruto, jangan hanya diam saja," Pemuda _raven _tersebut menatap wanita di hadapannya tepat ke mata. "Katakan sesuatu. Kediamanmu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah."

Menepis genggaman pada kedua tangannya, gadis berambut pirang tersebut melangkah mundur hingga menciptakan jarak yang cukup lebar di antara mereka berdua. "Ceraikan aku, Sasuke."

Dan, permintaan bernada lirih tersebut sontak membuat sang pemuda berambut _raven _tersebut terhenyak. "Naruto?" ucapnya lemah, sarat akan ketidakpercayaan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Kita<strong>

**Chara selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi fict ini tulisan Sao**

**Warning : AU, OOC, FemNaru, typo's, alur maju mundur, cerita monoton, dll.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru, SasuSaku, MenmaSarada, slight other**

**Fict ini Sao dedikasikan untuk Sao pribadi, Iyes**_**-nee**_** tersayang dan semua yang berkenan. Bagi yang merasa anti dengan cerita ini, diharapkan segera mundur sebelum merasa sebal, sakit hati atau bahkan muak. Resiko tanggung sendiri.**

**Don't like, don't read. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak.**

**Happy reading ... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menatap sayu bintang dan bulan yang nampak begitu jelas di balik jendela kaca kamarnya, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping saat mendengar pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Sebuah senyuman pun tersungging ketika sesosok pemuda berambut hitam jabrik tampak melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamarnya.

"Menma_-kun?_"

"_Kaa-san _melamun lagi?" tanya pemuda tersebut setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping wanita cantik tersebut, di pinggir tempat tidur.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Naruto mengelus pipi sang putera. "Hanya teringat masa lalu."

Mendengus pelan, pemuda bernama Menma tersebut memutar bola matanya bosan. "Sudah kukatakan 'kan untuk menolak permintaan tua bangka itu dan menetap saja di Suna?"

"Hus ... Jangan berbicara seperti itu, ah." Naruto mengingatkan, "Biar bagaimana pun dia tetap Kakekmu."

"Ck, aku selalu benci kenyataan itu."

Menarik sang putera agar tertidur di pahanya, Naruto kemudian segera mengusap-usap surai sang putera penuh sayang. Sementara yang dielus pun nampak menyamankan dirinya senyaman mungkin. "Semenjak awal pun _Kaa-san _ sudah menduga ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Karena itu _Kaa-san _sangat memohon kekuatan darimu, Menma_-kun._"

"Aku mengerti, _Kaa-san._" Menggerakan tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya guna menahan kuapan yang tak lagi bisa ditahannya, Menma mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas guna menatap wajah sang _Kaa-san. _"Menma lelah, _Kaa-san."_

"Tidurlah," jawab wanita bermata _sapphire _tersebut penuh kelembutan khas seorang Ibu.

Mendengar ucapan wanita yang telah mengandung dan melahirkannya ke dunia tersebut, Menma pun memejamkan kedua mata beriris senada dengan sang _Kaa-san_nya tersebut secara perlahan.

Mengecup kening sang putera dengan penuh kasih sayang, Naruto pun kembali menggerakkan tangannya guna mengelus surai warisan dari sang mantan suami.

"Semakin lama kau semakin mirip dengannya, Menma." ucapnya begitu lirih, nyaris berbisik.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prang ...<strong>_

Suara benturan barang pecah belah yang beradu dengan dinding terdengar begitu jelas. Seorang wanita bersurai merah muda dengan air mata yang mengalir deras nampak menatap penuh luka dan emosi pada pria berambut _raven _yang hanya menatapnya datar. Menghapus air matanya secara kasar, wanita tersebut kembali meraih gelas yang berada tepat di hadapannya dan kemudian kembali melemparkannya ke arah dinding.

"Ck, berhentilah membuat kekacauan, Sakura." ucap pria yang sedari tadi hanya menatapnya datar tanpa minat.

"Kau yang harusnya berhenti, Sasuke_-kun._ Berhentilah mengabaikanku." serunya keras, seraya mencoba menahan isakan.

Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, pria tersebut berbalik memunggungi Sakura. "Kau tentu tidakk melupakan statusmu, Sakura." Bukan pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke, melainkan sebuah pernyataan. Pernyataan yang begitu telak dan sangat menohok hati wanita yang telah sah menjadi istrinya selama belasan tahun silam. Kemudian tanpa menoleh lagi sedikit pun, pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut itu pun berlalu dari ruang makan yang nampak kacau berantakan dipenuhi pecahan barang-barang pecah belah yang nampak berserakan.

Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Sakura menarik taplak meja berwarna putih yang terpasang pada meja. Semua barang-barang dan hidangan yang berada di atas sana pun sontak jatuh berhamburan membentur lantai marmer. Meraung sekencangnya, Sakura kembali terisak dan kemudian jatuh terduduk di permukaan lantai.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku, Sasuke_-kun?_" tanyanya lemah dan terdengar putus asa.

"Karena kau begitu menyedihkan, _Kaa-sama._"

Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping saat mendengar perkataan bernada mencemooh yang sangat familliar baginya, Sakura melihat seorang gadis berkacamata yang nampak berdiri menjulang di atas tangga. "Sarada?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan kemudian mendecih, gadis bermarga Uchiha itu pun semakin mengembangkan seringai pada wajahnya. "Dasar pecundang." ucapnya kejam, sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi meninggalkan wanita berambut merah muda tersebut yang nampak terpaku begitu saja.

Bangkit dari keterpurukannya, Sakura segera mengejar langkah sang puteri tunggalnya. "Sarada, berhenti! Kau mau kemana malam-malam seperti ini, Sarada?"

Tak mempedulikan seruan sang Ibu yang mengekori langkahnya, Sarada terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu keluar. "Pergi ke tempat dimana aku bisa bebas sebebas-bebasnya." jawabnya datar, sesaat setelah tangannya telah mencapai knop pintu.

"Sarada ..."

"_Urusaii, Kaa-sama. _Urusi saja urusanmu." desisnya tajam, kemudian gadis berkacamata tersebut itu pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju mobilnya terparkir.

Terdiam. Sakura pun akhirnya hanya bisa menatap dalam diam kepergian sang puteri. Menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, isakan pun kembali lolos dari bibirnya. "Sarada ..." panggilnya begitu lirih saat cahaya lampu mobil menyorot ke arahnya. Mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya begitu erat, wanita beriris _emerald _tersebut itu pun kembali memasuki rumah setelah mobil berwarna putih milik sang puteri berlalu pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah mereka.

Sementara, di atas balkon sana berdiri seorang pria berambut _raven _yang hanya diam dan menatap datar apa yang telah terjadi. Tersenyum sinis, pria berambut _raven _itu pun kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Menatap bulan yang nampak dikelilingi oleh ratusan bintang, sebuah senyum penuh luka tersungging pada wajah tampannya.

'Dobe_, _ _bagamana keadaan kalian sekarang? Aku merindukan kalian, sangat merindukan kalian berdua.'_ batinnya sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Tiba-tiba aja kelintas buat nulis fict ini. Ehehe ... anggap aja ini prolog atau pembuka buat fict terbaru Sao.  
><strong>

**Please, jangan bantai Sao yang sering publish fict lain sebelum namatin fict lain. Ehehe ... untuk sekarang pendek aja dulu, ya? Bagaimana? Mudahkan untuk menebak apa yang terjadi di sini? Oh ... iya, apa ini termasuk bashing chara? Klo termasuk, Sao minta maaf karena ini demi kelancaran jalan cerita.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, berkenan mereview?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Menatap wanita berambut pirang panjang di hadapannya yang tengah mengelus permukaan perutnya yang nampak sedikit membuncit, Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum getir._

"_Naruto ... " panggilnya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar._

_Sementara Naruto— wanita yang baru saja dipanggil— hanya memiringkan kepalanya, imut. "Ada apa, Sasuke?"_

_Melangkahkan kakinya maju ke depan, Sasuke mendekati sang ist ri yang saat ini tengah berdiri tepat di balkon kamar mereka. "Ada satu hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."_

_Mengulum senyum, wanita yang tengah mengandung lima bulan tersebut mengelus surai _raven_ sang suami. "Katakanlah." ucapnya lembut._

_Memejamkan matanya erat, menikmati kelembutan elusan tangan sang istri pada surai ravennya, Sasuke menarik napasnya panjang. Kembali membuka matanya, Sasuke menatap sang istri tepat ke mata. "Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto?"_

_Naruto mengangguk pelan, masih tersenyum dan mengelus surai sang suami. "Tentu saja. Memangnya ada apa?" Wanita pirang bermata seindah langit musim panas tersebut menghentikan elusannya dan kemudian berbalik mengelus perutnya kembali, "Tidak tahu kenapa ... aku merasa kau seperti tengah dalam masalah besar. Kau tampak kalut sekali." ungkapnya, cemas._

"_Naruto ... " Menghembuskan napasnya berat, Sasuke meraih kedua tangan isterinya. Menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat, mencoba menyalurkan segala perasaannya yang terasa berkecambuk menyiksa batinnya. "Kau tahu Sakura?"_

_Naruto mengedipkan matanya, bingung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan dia?"_

_Mencoba tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan sang Isteri, Sasuke kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. "Kau tahu Sakura?"_

_Mengembungkan sebelah pipinya, wanita cantik itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan begitu enggan. "Puteri tunggal Haruno Kizashi, 'kan?" jawabnya dalam bentuk pertanyaan, " Artis dan wanita centil yang selalu mengejarmu, padahal dia tahu kau sudah menikah." tambahnya dengan nada yang terdengar kesal._

"_Hn."_

"_Memangnya ada apa, sih? Kau tentu tahu, bukan ... aku tidak suka bila kau membahas wanita lain." tanyanya beruntun._

_Terdiam sejenak. Sasuke kembali menghela napasnya. Yang tanpa dia tahu bahwa tindakannya yang berulang kali tersebut, membuat wanita berambut pirang di hadapannya merasakan perasaannya semakin terasa tidak nyaman. "Naruto ... " panggilnya dengan nada yang terdengar begitu berat. Dan sebuah senyuman getir pun dilengkungkannya, saat manik _onyx_-nya menangkap ekspresi polos pada sang istri tercinta. "Aku hanya ingin menegaskan, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu ... selalu hanya mencintaimu. Apa pun yang kukatakan padamu, percayalah selalu bahwa hanya kau wanita yang kucintai, selamanya."_

"_Sasuke ... " Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Perasaannya benar-benar tak karuan, ada kekhawatiran yang begitu kuat membayanginya saat mendapati sikap sang suami yang nampak begitu kalut dan tak seperti biasanya. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Perkataanmu membuatku takut?"_

"_Sakura hamil, Naruto." ungkapnya tiba-tiba._

"_Hamil?" lirihnya. Mencoba tersenyum, Naruto menatap sang suami lekat. "Lalu apa hubungannya? Bukankah itu kabar yang cukup menggembirakan?" Wanita tersebut ikut menguatkan genggaman tangannya dengan sang suami, sebisa mungkin mencoba menekan perasaannya yang terasa bergejolak tak menentu. "Siapa Ayahnya? Mereka pasti akan segera menikah 'kan? Apa kita diundang?"_

"_..." Tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, pria bermarga Uchiha itu pun menundukkan kepalanya._

"_S-Sasuke?"_

"_Maaf ... maafkan aku, Naruto." _

_Terhenyak, Naruto terdiam. Rongga dadanya terasa sesak, rasa sakit seketika menyerang dirinya. Tak perlu sang suami untuk menjelaskan semuanya secara lebih detail, pikiran dan perasaannya pun sudah cukup untuk menyimpulkan jawabannya secara tersendiri. "Suke ... kumohon, katakan pikiranku salah." pintanya dengan nada pelan, nyaris berbisik._

_Mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, Sasuke kembali menatap sang istri. "Ya, aku adalah Ayah dari anak yang tengah dikandungnya. Sakura hamil karena kesalahanku."_

"_..." _

_Tak ada tanggapan apa pun lagi dari wanita cantik di hadapannya, hanya mata yang menyorotkan kekosongan-lah yang didapatinya. _

"_Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku tidak bermaksud menghianatimu." Pria berambut _raven_ tersebut menggigit bibir, "Itu semua bukan keinginanku."_

"_..."_

_Diam dalam keterpakuan.  
><em>

_Wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang tersebut hanya terdiam membisu. Kedua iris __sapphire__-nya menyorot kosong pada pria berambut __raven __yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat kedua tangannya._

_"Naruto, jangan hanya diam saja," Pria __raven __tersebut menatap wanita di hadapannya tepat ke mata. "katakan sesuatu. Kediamanmu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah."_

_Menepis genggaman pada kedua tangannya, wanita berambut pirang tersebut melangkah mundur hingga menciptakan jarak yang cukup lebar di antara mereka berdua. "Ceraikan aku, Sasuke."_

_Dan, permintaan bernada lirih tersebut sontak membuat sang pria berambut __raven __tersebut terhenyak. "Naruto?" ucapnya lemah, sarat akan ketidakpercayaan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>CERITA KITA<strong>

**Chara selalu milik **_**Masashi Kishimoto Sensei,**_** tapi fict ini tulisan Sao.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, FemNaru, Typo yang selalu muncul dengan bandelnya, alur maju-mundur, cerita monoton, dll.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru, slight other pair.**

**Don't like, don't read. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak.**

_**Happy reading...**_

**.**

**.**

.

.

Mimpi-mimpi buruk yang tak bosan mengunjunginya setiap malam. Pernyataan dan pengakuan, lalu wajah sang Istri yang terkejut dan terluka. Mimpi-mimpi gelap yang ingin dibuangnya jauh-jauh agar tak lagi menampakkan wujudnya.

Ya. Tidur sang pria berambut _raven _itu tidak lah nyenyak, bahkan nyaris tak pernah. Mungkin terganggu perasaan sakit, kecewa, terluka ... dan juga perasaan bersalah yang selalu membayangi serta menyiksa dirinya secara fisik dan juga batin. Nyaris setiap malam pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut tersentak kaget, terbangun dari tidur dengan keringat yang mebasahi tubuh dan juga piyama yang dikenakannya.

Mimpi buruk yang bukan sepenuhnya mimpi, karena setiap lelaki itu menoleh, dia tak mendapati keberadaan wanita berambut pirang panjang tersebut terbaring di sampingnya.

_Naruto._

Wanita berparas cantik dan juga manis, wanita yang selalu dicintai dan dirindukannya. Wanita yang telah dia sakiti dan juga hancurkan hatinya sampai berkeping-keping.

Menghembuskan napasnya dengan begitu berat, Uchiha Sasuke mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah jendela, di mana sinar rembulan nampak menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah gorden yang melambai tertiup angin. Iris _onyx_nya berbinar sendu dan juga nampak kosong secara bersamaan.

"Hampir lima belas tahun, eh?" desahnya pada angin dengan nada pelan, sarat akan kegetiran.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Menghentikan laju kendaraan yang dikendarainya tepat di depan gerbang suatu bangunan sekolah yang nampak berdiri begitu kokoh dan megah, Naruto— sang pemilik mobil berwarna merah— pun mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula terfokus ke arah jalanan menjadi terarah pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang berada tepat di sampingnya.<p>

"Kau yakin tak perlu _Kaa-san _jemput?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar ragu.

Menatap wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang— yang sebenarnya sudah berumur tiga puluh empat tahunan, namun anehnya masih nampak seperti wanita yang baru menginjak usia dua puluh tahunan— di sampingnya, Menma pun melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. "Aku sudah hampir lima belas tahun, _Kaa-san. _Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan segala hal yang tak terlalu penting."

Mengembungkan pipinya kekanakan, saat mendengar jawaban dari sang putera kesayangan, Naruto pun menatap sebal kepada puteranya yang hanya memutar bola matanya. "Ini bukan masalah umur, Menma_-kun._" Naruto menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, "Kau masih baru di sini, apalagi ini hari pertamamu menginjakan kakimu di sekolah ini. Jadi terlalu riskan untuk membiarkanmu pulang sendirian."

"_Kaa-san_ tidak percaya pada Menma?" Pemuda tersebut mengarahkan iris _sapphire_nya tepat ke arah _sapphire _sang Ibu, "Ayolah, _Kaa-san ... _ bila _Kaa-san _lupa, sekarang sudah zaman GPS." peringatnya. "Lagi pula, Menma 'kan sudah _Kaa-san _beritahu harus naik bus mana."

Menyerah pada sang putera, Naruto pun mengacak-acak rambut jabrik puteranya— yang hanya membuahkan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padanya. "Kau menang kalau begitu. Tapi—" menekankan kata 'tapi' dan menatap lekat-lekat pemuda berambut hitam jabrik tersebut, Naruto mengulum senyumnya, "berjanjilah untuk menghubungi _Kaa-san _begitu kau sampai di rumah."

Menganggukan kepalanya, Menma pun mendaratkan kecupan pada pipi Naruto. "_Kaa-san _juga harus berjanji untuk tak membuat masalah di kantor Pria tua itu nanti."

"E-Eh?"

Memutar bola mata bosan, Menma mendengus pelan. "Ingat betapa menyebalkannya dirimu, _Kaa-san. _Bersyukur saja hasil filmmu selalu bagus dan sukses di pasaran, sehingga tak ada yang berani menegur sikap menyebalkanmu saat menjadi sutradara."

Menggaruk bawah hidungnya, Naruto terkekeh canggung. "Itu sudah sikap alami _Kaa-san, _Menma_-kun. _Kau tak akan mengerti sensasinya saat beraksi di belakang kamera. Bukan salah _Kaa-san _bila menginginkan hasil yang sempurna, bukan?"

"Yeah ... kau dengan keprofesionalanmu yang berlawanan dengan pribadi aslimu." ungkapnya jengah.

"Ugh ... sudahlah, kenapa jadi membicarakan pekerjaan _Kaa-san? _Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk ke sekolah, kau harus menemui Kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu." ucap Naruto, mencoba memutuskan pembicaraan mereka tentang pekerjaannya sebagai Sutradara yang menyebalkan.

"Ya, baiklah." Menma meraih ranselnya yang diletakan di kursi belakang dan kemudian segera mengenakannya. "Aku masuk."

"Menma_-kun._" panggil Naruto ketika sang putera hendak membuka pintu mobil, membuat Menma mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali menatapnya. "Bertemanlah. _Kaa-san _ tidak mau kau sepenuhnya menutup dirimu dengan lingkungan sekitarmu."

Terdiam untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Menma pun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Akan kucoba."

Tersenyum tipis, Naruto mengecup kening sang putera. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Menma-_kun._"

.

.

.

Menatap kepergian mobil sang Ibu, Menma pun mendesahkan napasnya pelan. Seketika ekspresi pada wajahnya berubah mengeras dan kemudian berubah tanpa ekspresi. "Berteman, huh?" Menyeringai, sang putera Namikaze-Uzumaki itu pun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dengan kedua tangan disimpan di dalam saku celana. "Yang kubutuhkan hanya budak, _Kaa-san_. Karena bagiku, tak ada yang bisa kupercayai selain dirimu."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Otoutou ... <em>"

Sebuah suara bernada ceria menerobos pintu ruang kerja seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan. Sementara sang pemilik ruangan hanya menatap datar kedatangan pria berambut _raven _berkuncir lemas, yang dengan seenaknya menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Kau pasti akan terkejut saat aku mengatakan kabar ini padamu," ungkap sosok tersebut setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, tepat di hadapan sang pemilik ruangan.

"Hn." gumamnya singkat, kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar laptop.

"Oh ... ayolah, _Otoutou. _Kau bahkan sama sekali tak bertanya apa yang sebenarnya akan kusampaikan padamu."

"_Urusaii, Aniki. _Tak perlu bertanya pun, kau tentunya akan menyampaikannya sendiri padaku." sahutnya datar, tampak tak tertarik sama sekali.

"Ck ... kau memang adikku yang menyebalkan."

"Hn."

Terdiam sejenak, Uchiha Itachi— nama sosok pria berkuncir lemas tersebut— hanya menatap lekat sang adik, sukses membuat yang ditatap pun merasa risih.

"Bisakah kau cepat menyampaikan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan, _Aniki?_" tanyanya ketus, merasa terganggu. "Keberadaanmu di sini hanya mengganggu konsentrasiku, _Aniki._"

"Ha—ah ... " Menghela napasnya berat, Itachi pun tersenyum datar. "Apa kau masih mengikuti perkembangan Naruto dan anakmu?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba, setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi bergulat dengan _keyboard, _Sasuke menatap sang Kakak dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. "Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku terikat perjanjian, _Aniki._"

"..." Itachi hanya menatap adiknya lekat.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janjiku padanya, walau pun aku ingin." ungkapnya, kemudian pria tersebut membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya yang seharusnya. "Sebaiknya kau tak perlu menyinggung tentang Istriku, bila yang akan kau katakan itu sama sekali tidak penting." peringatnya dingin.

"Bagaimana bila kukatakan mereka berdua kini ada di Konoha?" tanyanya dengan seringai puas yang tercetak pada wajah rupawannya, saat menangkap ekspresi kalut pada sang adik.

"Kau jangan bercanda, _Aniki._" serunya tiba-tiba, "Naruto tidak mungkin sudi menginjakan kakinya di Konoha."

"Mungkin, _Otoutou._" Itachi menatap sang adik tepat ke mata, "Semuanya mungkin bila Paman Minato dan adik kesayangannya-lah yang meminta."

"Di mana sekarang Isteri dan anakku berada?" tanya Sasuke penuh emosi.

Menggedikkan bahunya tak acuh, Itachi kemudian tersenyum miring. "Sayangnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa mereka telah kembali saja ke Konoha. Tepat di mana keberadaan mereka sekarang, itu sudah bukan kewenanganku." Pria yang sudah hampir akan menginjak usia empat puluhan itu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Tujuanku kemari sudah kusampaikan. Selanjutnya terserah apa yang akan dan bisa kau lakukan. _Ganbatte ne, Otoutou._"

Dan Sasuke pun hanya bisa memijat ujung batang hidungnya saat sang Kakak berlalu begitu saja dari ruangannya.

Mendesah lelah, Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi yang tengah didudukinya. Menatap nanar ke arah luar jendela, senyum kecut pun tersungging saat matanya menangkap langit yang nampak begitu cerah. "Naruto ... masihkah?" desahnya begitu pelan, begitu sarat akan kerinduan dan keputus-asaan di saat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pada saat yang bersamaan, di sebuah restoran ternama di Konoha._

Menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, wanita berambut senada dengan bunga musim semi itu pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, merasa tak bisa mempercayai hal yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Sakura?" panggil seorang pria berambut coklat panjang di hadapannya dengan nada khawatir.

"Kau yakin ini tidak keliru, Neji?" tanya Sakura, mencoba mengingkari kenyataan yang ada.

"Aku tidak mungkin keliru, Sakura." Neji menatap Sakura serius, "Mereka jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa film terbaru kita akan disutradarai oleh Naruto Uzumaki."

"Itu artinya—"

"Naruto sudah kembali ke Konoha." sela Neji, mengutarakan hal yang tak pernah ingin didengar wanita di hadapannya.

Sementara Sakura segera meremat rok yang tengah dikenakannya dengan rasa takut yang terasa menyesakkan dadanya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Memicingkan mata di balik kacamatanya tajam, Sarada menatap sengit pemuda yang telah menabraknya hingga membuatnya lengannya merasakan sakit tergores tajamnya permukaan sudut meja. Tepatnya seorang murid baru berambut hitam jabrik dengan mata beriris <em>sapphire <em>yang baru menjadi bagian di kelasnya beberapa jam lalu_, _yang kini hanya menatapnya datar.

"Minta maaf padaku sekarang juga, murid baru." desisnya tajam, sukses membuat semua siswa-siswi yang ada di ruangan tersebut merinding seketika.

Tak mengubah sedikit pun ekspresi pada wajahnya, Menma— pemuda tersebut— hanya mengangkat naik sebelah alisnya. Mengabaikan desas desus yang mulai terdengar ramai di sekitarnya, Menma menyunggingkan seringai yang nampak mencemooh. "Memangnya kau siapa? Kau sama sekali tidak berhak memerintahku, _Megane-chan._"

'_Megane-chan?'_

Menggermetakkan giginya kesal, saat mendapat panggilan yang terasa kurang ajar baginya, Sarada pun mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya kuat-kuat. "Apa katamu?" desisnya tak terima.

Mendengus pelan, Menma melebarkan seringai pada wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu, kalau ternyata kau itu tuli."

"K-Kurang aj—"

Menma seketika mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajah gadis berkacamata di hadapannya, sukses membuat gadis tersebut menahan napas untuk sejenak dan menghentikan ucapannya. "Aku memang anak baru di sekolah ini, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang berhak memerintahku." ucapnya begitu pelan, namun terkesan begitu menekan. "Aku pun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan siapa dirimu yang terkesan begitu disegani di sekolah ini. Lagi pula ... gelar itu akan segera berpindah padaku, karena tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengalahkan kekuasaanku di mana pun aku berada. Karena aku ... " Pemuda tersebut tersenyum dan menggantungkan ucapannya untuk sejenak, mencoba menguatkan tekanan pada ucapannya, "Uzumaki Menma, selalu menjadi nomor satu di mana pun dan kapan pun dirinya berada." ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

_**Buk ...**_

Menma pun berlalu melewati Sarada, dengan sengaja menabrakkan bahunya pada gadis tersebut.

Sementara Sarada terdiam dalam keterkejutannya untuk beberapa saat dan semua Siswa-siswi lainnya pun nampak telah kembali ke posisinya masing-masing— duduk di kursi mereka— serta bersikap seolah tak ada apa pun yang telah terjadi. Setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya, Sarada kemudian menengokkan pandangannya pada pemuda tersebut yang kini telah duduk di kursinya dan menatap ke arah luar jendela.

"Sara-_chan, _kau tak apa?" Seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya, membuat Sarada mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." jawabnya datar.

"Kurasa ada baiknya kita untuk tidak bersinggungan dengan murid baru itu." ungkapnya pelan.

Mengernyitkan alisnya, Sarada mendengus pelan. "Kau takut dengan murid baru itu, Shion?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Shion menatap serius pada gadis berkacamata di sampingnya. "Auranya sangat berbeda dengan siswa-siswi pada umumnya, aku yakin dia pasti bukan murid baru biasa."

"Tsk ... berhentilah menonton film horror kacangan, Shion. Pikiranmu bahkan sudah benar-benar tercemar."

"Aku serius." Shion mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, "Ini bukan karena film. Semenjak awal kedatangannya ke kelas kita pun, aku yakin kau merasakannya, bukan? Dia jelas-jelas mengesankan dirinya yang seolah tak ingin didekati oleh siapa pun."

"_Urusaii, _Shion." desis Sarada, "Yang jelas sekarang, murid baru itu menantangku."

"Ha-ah ... terserahmu saja-lah. Percuma memperingatkan gadis keras kepala seperti dirimu." ungkap Shion setengah kesal, kemudian gadis itu pun kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya.

Yang tanpa mereka tahu, pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka pun tengah memperhatikan mereka dalam diamnya, tepatnya melalui pantulan kaca jendela.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ha-ah ... "<p>

Suara hembusan napas yang terdengar berat pun menjadi suara lain yang terdengar selain suara denting jam yang terdengar mendominasi ruangan bercat putih tersebut.

Seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik hanya menyengir ketika wanita yang hampir mirip dengannya sesekali menghela napasnya.

"Sepertinya _Tou-san _benar-benar berniat mengerjaiku, ya?" wanita berambut pirang tersebut mendelikan matanya, "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, _Tou-san._"

Berdehem pelan, lelaki yang hampir menginjak usia kepala enam tersebut itu pun meraih dokumen yang nampak tersimpan di atas meja kerjanya. "Bukan begitu. _Tou-san _hanya merasa bahwa kamu-lah satu-satunya yang mampu menyutradarai film ini."

"Omong kosong, _Tou-san._" bantahnya tajam, "Film ini masih di bawah standarku. Jadi, pasti banyak sutradara lain yang mampu menangani film ini."

"Oh ... ayolah, Naru_-chan._" Pria tersebut menatap sang puteri melas, "Apa kau tega menghancurkan impian adikmu sendiri? Kyuubi sangat menginginkan debut pertamanya sebagai pemain film disutradarai oleh kakaknya sendiri. Sutradara hebat yang selalu sukses membuat film-nya mendapatkan penghargaan."

Mendesah pasrah, Naruto pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Kau tentu tahu sistem kerjaku, aku tidak suka dengan film yang bintangnya bukan hasil pilihanku sendiri. Lalu apa-apaan dengan semua ini?"

"Tentang bintang," Minato menunjukkan daftar-daftar nama yang tertera pada salah satu halaman dokumen yang tengah dipegangnya, "mereka semua adalah para aktor dan artis yang telah lolos tahap penyeleksian yang sangat ketat. Tentunya pengecualian untuk Kyuubi, karena film ini menceritakan tentang perjuangannya untuk menjadi model dan penyanyi yang sukses seperti sekarang ini, otomatis dia lolos tanpa harus mengikuti tahap seleksi."

"Hoo~ " Naruto menatap sang Ayah dengan seringai mengejek, "Apakah di film ini pun akan menceritakan kehidupannya sebagai seorang Biseksual?"

Minato tersenyum paksa, "Tentu saja, memangnya mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Ekspresimu yang seperti itu menguatkan keyakinku, kalau _Tou-san_ masih tak rela Kyuubi menjalin hubungan dengan Itachi_-nii._" ungkap Naruto.

"Konoha memang sudah tak mempermasalahkan lagi pasangan sesama jenis. Tapi, memangnya siapa di dunia ini yang dengan senang hati menerima orientasi Putera atau Puterinya yang ternyata tidak lurus?" tanya Minato datar, "Terlebih ternyata dia berhubungan dengan kakak dari sosok sialan yang telah menyaki—"

"Cukup, _Tou-san._" sela Naruto. "Kau tentu tahu, betapa itu sangat sensitif untukku. Jangan mulai mencoba untuk membahasnya." ungkapnya lelah.

"Maaf."

Memijat ujung batang hidungnya untuk sejenak, Naruto kemudian meraih dokumen yang ada di hadapannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ranselnya. "Aku akan mempelajarinya dengan lebih detail di rumah. Aku harap semua kru dan segala kelengkapannya akan segera selesai dipersiapkan, " Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, wanita yang saat ini mengenakan celana _ jeans_ panjang berwarna biru pudar dan kaos oranye tersebut itu pun mengarahkan tatapannya untuk terakhir kalinya pada sang Ayah. "dan katakan pada Kyuubi, aku sama sekali tak akan memberikan keistimewaan apa pun pada dirinya. Kalau dia tidak suka, silakan berhenti atau tunjuk sutradarai lain yang dia inginkan." Dan, Naruto pun berlalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Mengatur napasnya sebaik mungkin, Minato pun menggelengkan kepalanya saat sang puteri menghilang di balik pintu yang telah kembali tertutup rapat. "Ya, itu pasti. Semua orang pun tahu sutradara macam apa dirimu, Naruto." Menggetuk-getukkan jari telunjuknya pada meja kerjanya, pria tersebut terkekeh miris. "Kenapa di usianya yang sudah tak muda lagi ... dia tetap berpenampilan seperti anak remaja? Ha-ah ... Kushi_-chan, _kau benar-benar menurunkan sikap dan sifatmu padanya."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Hai semua...**

**Sao hadir mengupdate fict ini lebih awal dari rencana Sao yang akan mempublishnya setelah fict 'Psikopat, Eh?' tamat.**

**Sao benar-benar ucapkan terima kasih untuk para reviewer, maaf karena tidak membalas secara satu persatu. Tapi Sao harap, chap ini cukup mengurangi penasaran para reader sekalian. Maaf karena tak membalasnya satu persatu.**

**Arigatou untuk reader, silent reader, reviewer, guest, follower, yang ngefav fict ini dan semua yang telah ikut meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar mampir di fict ini.**

**Oh ... iya, fict 'Broken Heart?' akan Sao buat sequel atau epilognya suatu waktu. Maaf atas endingnya yang maksa dan gantung banget, ehehe... Hontouni gomenassai. #Ojigi**

* * *

><p><strong>Berkenan kembali mereview?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"_Aku hamil."_

_Dua kata yang baru saja terlontar dari perempuan bermata _emerald _yang duduk tepat di hadapannya, seketika terasa bagaikan racun yang langsung membuat tubuhnya kaku seketika. Dua kata sederhana yang seharusnya membawa kebahagian bagi siapa pun, namun justru begitu mengejutkan dirinya hingga membuatnya mati rasa._

_Hanya diam. Pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut hanya bisa menatap datar perempuan di hadapannya, namun akan tampak begitu jelas kegamangan pada matanya bila kau sudah mengenalnya dengan dekat._

_Angin yang berhembus pelan pun, kala itu terasa cukup membuat pria tampan tersebut merasakan dingin yang terasa membekukannya._

"_Aku tahu ini sangat begitu mengejutkan," wanita di hadapannya kembali membuka suaranya, sorot matanya nampak begitu sendu. "Kita bahkan baru berhubungan satu kali, tapi inilah kenyataannya, Sasuke_-kun. _ Aku hamil, dan ini anakmu ... darah dagingmu."_

_Suara itu bercampur isak tangis._

_Masih diam. Pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut sama sekali tak bersuara._

"_Demi Tuhan, Sasuke_-kun. _ Aku pun benar-benar tidak menginginkan hal ini, tapi aku mohon ... tolong jangan kau biarkan aku menanggung ini sendirian." _

_Air mata pun menetes perlahan. Matanya menatapnya penuh permohonan._

_Namun, tak terdengar jawaban dari pria berambut _raven _tersebut. Hanya tarikan napas berat sajalah yang didapati wanita berambut merah muda tersebut._

"_Sasuke_-kun," _panggilan bernada putus asa pun terdengar, namun tetap belum cukup untuk membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke membuka suaranya. Dan hal tersebut itu pun, membuat Sakura— nama wanita tersebut— akhirnya menangis tergugu, sama sekali tak mempedulikan para pengunjung lain yang memandang mereka penuh minat._

_Namun, hari itu pun— tanpa diketahui seseorang— menjadi hari yang sulit untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Kita<strong>

**Chara selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fict** **tulisan Sao.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gender bender, human Kyuubi, Typo's, alur maju mundur, dll.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru, slight other pair.**

**Don't like, don't read. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun.**

**Happy reading ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari yang terik, terasa begitu menyengat kulit, membuat Naruto menghela napas lemah. Melirik jam tangan bermerk yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, Ibu satu anak tersebut kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

_Sudah cukup._

Terlalu lama dirinya dibuat menunggu. Rasa kesal pun sudah tak dapat dibendungnya lagi. Hampir dua jam Naruto menunggu dengan sabar. Duduk manis pada sebuah kursi panjang di taman umum Konoha. Namun, orang yang ditunggunya, sama sekali belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sedikit pun. Meraih ransel yang tergeletak di bawah kursi panjang yang sedari tadi didudukinya, dengan langkah yang menghentak kedua kaki jenjangnya pun digerakkan. Namun—

"NARUTO, TUNGGU!"

—sebuah teriakan dan suara langkah kaki yang berlari terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya, membuat wanita berpenampilan tomboy tersebut menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya.

"Hah ... hh ...," mengatur napasnya yang memburu, sosok pria berambut putih keperakan dengan masker yang menutupi mulutnya meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut. "Syukurlah kau masih di sini, Naruto." ungkapnya kemudian, setelah berhasil mengumpulkan napasnya.

Mendelikkan matanya kesal, Naruto mendengus pelan. "Kali ini apa lagi alasanmu? Tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan, eh? Atau menolong nenek-nenek yang akan menyeberang jalan?" tanyanya beruntun, penuh akan sarkasme.

Terkekeh canggung, pria berusia dua tahun lebih tua dari wanita tersebut menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gagal. "Astaga, sepertinya aku benar-benar membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Hya, benar." jawab Naruto seraya memicingkan matanya, "Dua jam, Kakashi." tambahnya dengan nada sinis.

Meraih kedua telapak tangan Naruto, Kakashi menatap lembut wanita berambut pirang yang tengah dilanda kesal tersebut. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, sayang. Pemotretan kali ini dilakukan oleh para model pemula. Kau tentu mengerti, bukan?"

Menghembuskan napasnya lemah, Naruto kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya kau mengabariku, Kakashi. Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal." ucapnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar lebih tenang.

"Oke," Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, "untuk mengurangi kekesalanmu, bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu makan ramen?"

"Aku akan menguras isi dompetmu, kalau begitu."

Terkekeh ringan, tangan kanannya pun bergerak mengelus puncak kepala wanita bermata _sapphire _tersebut. "Memang selalu begitu, bukan? Isi dompetku selalu terkuras bila mengajakmu makan ramen."

Dan, sebuah gembungan pipi pun didapatinya dari sang sutradara terkemuka tersebut.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sarada tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi, kedua mata <em>onyx <em>di balik lensa kacamatanya terus saja terpaku pada seorang pemuda yang tengah memakan bekalnya di belakang sekolah, tepatnya di bawah pohon sakura yang belum memunculkan kelopak bunganya. Seperti terhipnotis, gadis bermarga Uchiha tersebut bahkan memperhatikan setiap detail gerakan membuka tutup mulut sang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik tersebut.

Menyentuh permukaan dada kirinya dengan tangan kanan, gadis cantik tersebut merasakan detakan yang tak biasa di sana. Sarada juga merasakan kedua pipinya terasa memanas. Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu pun terus mendatangi, hingga memenuhi pemikirannya.

_Mungkinkah?_

Menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, guna mengenyahkan segala pemikiran—yang dirasanya— bodoh yang terlintas dalam benaknya, sebuah senyuman kecut pun tersungging pada wajah berkulit putihnya.

_Tidak._

_Terlalu cepat untuk menarik kesimpulan. _

_Lagipula ... semua itu tidak boleh, 'kan?_

Siswi kelas dua SMA itu pun menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas langit, menatap nanar awan-awan putih yang nampak berarak. Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba terasa menyesakkan dadanya, membuat gadis tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat— nyaris berdarah.

Menarik dan membuang napasnya perlahan— secara berulang kali, disenderkan punggungnya pada tembok bercat putih yang berada di belakangnya.

"Tsk ... kenapa nasibku begitu menyedihkan?" gumamnya pelan, kekehan pahit pun terdengar kemudian. "Tidak berguna."

.

.

.

Mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan berwarna oranye yang baru saja diambilnya dari saku celananya, pemuda berusia kurang dari lima belas tahun itu pun merapikan kotak bekal makanan yang sudah habis isinya. Mengedarkan kedua mata beriris _sapphire-_nya ke seluruh penjuru, dahinya mengkerut seketika saat ekor matanya menangkap keberadaan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang berada cukup jauh dari dirinya.

Memicingkan matanya agar bisa mendapatkan penglihatan yang lebih jelas, decihan samar pun lolos dari bibir merah delima miliknya.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" tanyanya pelan, namun tak lama kedua bola matanya membelalak lebar saat gadis tersebut nampak merosot jatuh dari posisi berdirinya. Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, pemuda tersebut meraih tas ransel hitamnya, dan segera memacu langkahnya dengan cepat. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan khawatir saat melihat ketidakberdayaan yang nampak dari gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hhh ... hh ...," menarik napas dan membuangnya secara teratur, Sarada memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Air mata pun nampak menggenang pada pelupuk matanya.

_Sakit._

_Sesak._

Gadis tersebut terus meringis seraya mencengkram dada kirinya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Merasa semakin tak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang dirinya, gadis itu pun membenamkan wajahnya dan memeluk erat kedua lututnya.

Ingin menangis ... tapi, rasa enggan pun akhirnya membuat dirinya menahan diri. Ingin meminta pertolongan pun, Sarada tidak tahu harus memintanya pada siapa. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat diandalkan.

"_Tou-sama ...,_"

Dan, hanya gumaman lirih tersebutlah yang akhirnya terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Sebuah suara bernada datar tiba-tiba mengejutkannya, membuat Sarada mendongakkan wajahnya, dan seketika kedua mata di balik lensa kacamatanya membola.

_Menma._

Terdiam, gadis bermarga Uchiha tersebut hanya menatap lekat pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang dengan perlahan menjongkokkan diri di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Mengulang pertanyaannya kembali, pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa jam lalu itu tiba-tiba meraih tangan kirinya.

"Denyut nadimu tidak beraturan," ucapnya pelan, tangannya nampak tengah memeriksa. "Sebaiknya aku membawamu ke UKS. Kau bisa bangun?"

Terpaku. Sarada masih belum menunjukkan reaksi apa pun. Kedua matanya hanya terpaku pada kedua mata beriris langit siang di hadapannya.

Sementara Menma, dia mendecih kesal ketika tak mendapat tanggapan apa pun dari gadis berkacamata yang telah membuatnya khawatir tersebut. Malas menunggu dan tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu pun segera mengangkat Sarada dan membawa gadis tersebut menuju UKS dengan gaya pengantin— mengabaikan pekikkan tertahan dan keterkejutan dari sang gadis.

Melangkahkan kakinya mantap menulusuri lorong-lorong kelas, putera dari Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto itu pun juga tak mempedulikan tatapan mata dan bisikan maupun perkataan yang terlontar dari orang-orang yang ditemuinya sepanjang perjalanan— Juga mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri. Entahlah. Pemuda itu pun juga tak mengerti, tubuhnya terasa bergerak tanpa kendali dirinya sendiri. Yang jelas untuk sekarang, pemuda itu hanya ingin membawa gadis di dalam gendongannya segera sampai ke UKS.

.

.

.

_._

* * *

><p>Merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman yang tiba-tiba menghampiri dan terasa mengganggu dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke mengurungkan pergerakan tangannya yang hendak memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Meletakkan kembali sendok tersebut ke dalam piring, pria bersurai <em>raven <em> tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela restoran yang tengah disinggahinya.

"Sarada, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanyanya pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun?_"

Sebuah suara bernada lembut yang sarat akan kekhawatiran, membuat sang Uchiha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seorang wanita bersurai merahpanjang yang duduk tepat di seberang meja.

"Hn." menjawab dengan gumaman datar dan seadanya, pria itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempat terhenti.

Sedangkan wanita cantik itu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, dan ikut kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Karin," panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" menatap pria bermata _onyx _di hadapannya, Karin Uzumaki—nama wanita tersebut— mengulum senyumnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu bila aku menceraikan Sakura?"

Terdiam cukup lama, wanita itu kembali mengulum senyumnya, namun kini nampak getir. "Aku akan sangat senang bila kau mewujudkannya, Sasuke_-kun. _Tapi—" iris mata indahnya menatap lekat sosok rupawan tersebut, "—semua tetap tak akan lagi sama, bahkan akan semakin rumit dan juga akan banyak pihak yang terluka pada nantinya. Kau tentu tak mungkin mengabaikan keberadaan Sara_-chan, _bukan?"

"..."

"Sasuke_-kun ...," _Karin menatap lekat Sasuke, "Diaselama ini sudah cukup menderita. Cukup dengan keberadaannya yang tak pernah dianggap ada oleh keluargamu dan juga karena keegoisan Sakura," meringis pelan, tangan kanannya bergerak memainkan permukaan gelas kaca berisi jus _strawberry _di atas meja sejenak, dan kemudian wanita tersebut kembali menatap Sasuke. "Sara_-chan _ jangan kau buat semakin menderita, Sasuke_-kun._"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mengubah posisinya yang tadinya tidur terlentang di atas tempat tidur menjadi duduk bersender pada kepala tempat tidur, Kyuubi menatap nyalang pria berambut <em>raven <em>yang saat ini tengah berdiri tepat di depan jendela kamarnya. "Kau memberitahu keberadaan kakakku pada si kepala ayam itu?" tanyanya sinis.

Membalikkan badannya dan menatap datar sang penanya, dengusan kasar pun terdengar. "Hn. Tidak semudah itu, Kyuu_-chan. _Tentunya _Otoutou_-ku yang bodoh itu harus diberi pelajaran, bukan?"

Menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada, pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan itu pun memutar bola matanya kemudian. "Apa pun yang saat ini kau rencanakan, Itachi ... aku tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk membunuhmu bila Kakakku kembali menangis gara-gara si kepala ayam sialan itu." peringatnya tajam.

Tersenyum masam, Itachi pun kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap jendela. "Aku tidak akan menjanjikan hal yang tidak pasti padamu, tapi—" Itachi menjeda ucapannya untuk sejenak, "—aku pastikan Naruto dan keponakanku ... akan mendapatkan hak yang seharusnya mereka dapatkan semenjak dulu."

Mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari pria yang lebih tua darinya tersebut, Kyuubi pun mendengus dan tersenyum merendahkan.

_Yang benar saja._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja, pria bersurai putih keperakan itu pun ikut melangkahkan kakinya bersama Naruto menuju pintu keluar kedai ramen yang mereka singgahi.<p>

"Kau yakin tak perlu kuantar?" tanyanya kemudian, setelah mereka berdua sampai di samping mobil mereka masing-masing.

Menatap jengah pria di hadapannya, Naruto pun menganggukkan kepalanya malas. "Aku bawa mobil sendiri, Kakashi. Lagipula arah studiomu dengan lokasi yang akan kutinjau berbeda."

"Tapi aku bisa mengawalmu untuk sesaat." ujarnya bersikukuh.

Tersenyum geli, Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Kau memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Mendesah pelan, pria berprofesi sebagai photografer itu pun mengacak puncak kepala wanita di hadapannya, "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu," ungkapnya pelan, "terlalu beresiko membiarkanmu sendiri di Konoha. Ditambah lagi ... aku tidak ingin kau bertemu dengannya."

Tertegun. Naruto kemudian memalingkan wajahnya saat pria tersebut tak lagi mengacak surai pirangnya, dan senyuman sendu pun terpatri pada wajahnya.

"Aku cukup tahu posisiku di mana. Karena itu ...," Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, "aku akan selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untukmu."

Mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada pria bermarga Hatake tersebut, Ibu dari seorang putera itu pun mengulas senyumnya dan kemudian memeluk pria tersebut. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan. "Kau memang selalu memberikanku apa pun yang terbaik, Kakashi. Tapi bukan karena itu aku memilihmu." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya ketika merasakan elusan pada punggungnya, "Aku memilihmu karena aku tahu; kau lah yang aku inginkan untuk memilikiku."

Mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya, Kakashi melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian. "Aku ingin sekali segera melamarmu. Tapi sayangnya, masih perlu banyak hal yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari keluargamu, terutama Menma_-kun._"

Terkekeh kembali untuk sejenak, wanita bermata _sapphire _itu pun tersenyum simpul. "Sama seperti dulu kau yang begitu sulit mendapatkanku," Naruto mengelus pipi Kakashi, "kau pun cepat atau lambat ... pasti akan memperoleh pengakuan dari mereka dengan kegigihanmu."

Sama-sama saling melempar senyum antara satu sama lain, mereka berdua tak menyadari keberadaan sesosok pria berambut _raven _yang menatap kosong kemesraan mereka dari balik kaca jendela mobil mewahnya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke_-kun?_" panggilnya lirih, bahkan nyaris berbisik.

Menatap sendu ke arah pria yang tengah mengeratkan pegangan pada stir pengemudi, Karin menundukkan wajahnya. Wanita berkacamata tersebut merasa begitu prihatin dengan keadaan pria yang dulu pernah dicintainya belasan tahun silam—bahkan hingga kini.

Sama sekali tak menyangka, wanita tersebut benar-benar merutuki kebetulan yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Dia bahkan tak mau mempercayai pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya, tepatnya beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Naruto tersenyum,"

"Sa—"

"Naruto tersenyum."

Mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara saat kembali mendengar ucapan pelan pria bermarga Uchiha yang tengah menatap kosong sosok Istrinya dari kejauhan, Karin pun hanya bisa terdiam kemudian. Biarlah dirinya berpura-pura tak melihat betapa hancur dan terlukanya sosok pria yang selama ini terkenal dengan ekspresi _stoic_-nya tersebut.

_Karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke ... tak mungkin terpuruk begitu saja._

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Wkwk ... pendek dan sinetron banget.**

**Ugh ... jangan gantung Sao yang udah menuhin chap ini dengan KakaFemNaru. Scene SasuFemNaru akan dimulai chap depan, tapi siap-siap mellow, minna.**

**Entah kenapa, Sao seneng banget bikin Sasu—yam mellow dan OOC kebangetan. **

**Btw, ada yang nanya penampilan Naru, bayangin aja Naru yang nguncir rambut panjangnya, berponi dan sedikit rambut di telinga yang dibiarin bebas. Style tergantung tempat dan kondisi, tapi sering bergaya a la anak muda yang cuek dandan; sering pake jeans dan kaos buat keluar, apalagi pas kerja di balik layar.**

**Trus pada penasaran sama MenmaSara, mereka emang akan jadi pair, tapi ... ehehe #ketawaNista**

**Sasuke memang bikin Saku hamil, dan akan terjawab secepatnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama menderita kok. **

**Maaf banget klo terkesan bertele-tele.**

**Lalu, buat yang nanya aku cwe/ cwo; aku ini cwe, tapi kebangetan tomboynya. Tenang aja, aku gak marah sama sekali. Buat sequel fict 'Broken Heart' sedang dalam masa pengetikan. Makasih ya bagi yang nungguin.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arigatou untuk reader, silent reader, follower, yang nge-fav, guest, dan kalian semua yang berkenan dengan fict ini.<strong>

**Big thank's dan pelukan hangat untuk semua reviewer, ehehe ... review-nya bikin senyumku mengembang.**

_**Arnygs,**__ gothiclolita89, __**Aristy, **__Riena Okazaki, __**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, **__yukiko senju, __**Kyuuuuu, **__Aiko Michishige, __**Sunshin no shisui, **__ uzumakinamikazehaki, __**guest, **__zadita uchiha, __**Ryuusuke583, **__guest1, __**Harpaairiry, **__Onyx SapphireSky, __** shanzec, **__alta0sapphire, __**Sadistic, **__guest2, __**SNlop, **__alkuma4, __**DheKyu, **__guest3, __**Namie, **__kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, __**aichan14, **__Namikaze Eiji, __** Najha Hizaki Anzu, **__Hacia Hikari, __**sasunaru, **__akane. Uzumaki. Faris, __**Naru kawai, **__dll._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spoiler chap depan :<strong>_

"_Astaga, aku bisa stress bila sutradaranya seperti dia."_

"_Sudah, nikmati saja."_

_._

_._

"_Dobe ...,"_

"_Maafkan aku, Naruto."_

_._

_._

"_Kakek ...,"_

"_Kenapa begitu sulit, Tou-sama?"_

_._

_._

"_Kau tanya, kenapa?"_

"_Aku benci karena telah lahir dari seorang wanita sepertimu."_

_._

_._

"_Nyonya Uchiha, eh?"_

"_Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah sudi, Haruno-san."_

"_Karena pada kenyataannya ... kau bukanlah siapa-siapa, Haruno-san."_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Berkenan kembali mereview? <strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_Melangkahkan kaki dengan tergesa—melintasi lorong rumah sakit, seorang pria berambut oranye kemerahan sama sekali tak menghiraukan puluhan pasang mata yang sedari tadi terus terpusat pada dirinya. Yang ada dalam pemikirannya saat itu; adalah segera sampai ke tempat tujuan._

_Menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah pintu ruang UGD yang berada di lantai dasar rumah sakit tersebut, pemuda bertubuh tegap itu pun segera memeluk erat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang yang nampak begitu kacau._

"_Bagaimana keadaan Kakak, Kushina?" tanya pemuda tersebut kemudian._

_Terisak, wanita cantik yang ada dalam pelukannya itu pun membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pemuda tersebut, "Kakakmu mengalami pendarahan hebat," menangis tergugu, wanita itu kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap sendu pemuda yang masih tetap memelukmu. "Dokter bilang, kita harus memilih Ibu atau anaknya yang akan diselamatkan."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Kaa-san terpaksa meminta mereka menyelamatkan kandungan Kakakmu, Kyuubi."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena Naruto menginginkan anaknya untuk diselamatkan."_

"_Di mana Minato?"_

_Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, wanita itu pun kembali membenamkan wajahnya. "Tou-san -mu masih dalam perjalanan dari Amsterdam."_

_Hening ..._

_Hanya desahan napas Kyuubi dan isak tangis Kushina-lah yang terdengar di lorong sepi tersebut. Hingga—_

"_Kushina." _

—_sebuah panggilan membuat kedua orang yang tengah berpelukan tersebut menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah sang pemanggil, tepatnya seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu._

_Melepaskan pelukan puteranya, Kushina segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada wanita berpakaian serba hijau tersebut—pakaian khas operasi._

"_Bagaimana keadaan puteriku, Shizune?" tanya Kushina sarat akan kekhawatiran dan pengharapan sekaligus. Pun dengan Kyuubi yang ikut menatapnya lekat, menunggu jawaban._

"_Walaupun sempat mengalami pendarahan hebat, tapi operasi caesar puterimu berhasil. Mereka berhasil diselamatkan," Shizune tersenyum kecut saat mendengar helaan napas lega dari dua sosok yang hampir serupa tersebut. "Tapi, dengan sangat menyesal ... aku harus memberikan kabar buruk pada kalian."_

"_Kabar buruk?" beo keduanya. Ekspresi mereka berdua yang sempat tenang, kembali menegang._

_Mengangguk, wanita berkulit putih itu pun menghela napas sejenak. "Pendarahan hebat yang dialami puterimu menyebabkannya kini dalam keadaan koma, dan salah satu puteri yang dilahirkan Naruto meninggal dunia."_

_Bagai mendengar petir di siang hari yang cerah, keduanya terdiam dalam keterkejutan. Air mata yang sempat berhenti mengalir untuk beberapa saat waktu, kini kembali mengaliri pipi berkulit putih sang wanita bermarga Uzumaki tersebut. Sementara Kyuubi, dia hanya terdiam membeku._

"_Maafkan aku, selama ini ternyata hasil pemeriksaanku keliru. Aku sendiri bahkan bingung bagaimana semuanya bisa terjadi. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tidak tahu bahwa bayi di dalam kandungan Naruto kembar?" Dokter tersebut menatap kedua kerabat jauhnya tersebut dan tersenyum pahit. "Tapi, kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk puterimu."_

_Srak ..._

_Masih terdiam, Kushina dan Kyuubi pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada seorang perawat yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan membawa sesosok bayi dalam gendongannya._

"_Apakah Anda ingin mencoba menggendong cucu Anda, Kushina-san?" tanya perawat tersebut dengan senyuman di wajahnya, setelah mendekatkan jarak._

_Menghapus air matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan, Kushina mengulas senyumnya. "Tentu saja." jawabnya lirih, seraya meraih bayi rapuh—yang berbalut kain putih—tersebut ke dalam gendongannya._

_Terisak pelan, diciumnya kening bayi mungil dan rapuh tersebut. "Selamat datang di dunia ini, cucuku. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu." ucapnya lirih._

_Mengelus permukaan pipi mungil bayi dalam gendongan Ibunya tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya, Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. "Dan selamat bergabung dengan keluarga besar kami."_

"_Shizune ...," Kushina mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang bayi menuju dokter wanita tersebut, senyum penuh harap ditunjukannya dengan jelas. "Kumohon padamu, hal ini cukup hanya kita yang tahu."_

_Walau terselip kebingungan dalam benaknya, Shizune hanya diam dan mendengarkan._

"_Jangan sampai berita ini bocor pada siapa pun, terutama pada Naruto."_

_Menghembuskan napasnya berat, wanita itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum lemah._

"_Arigatou."_

_Dan perjanjian itu pun tercipta, tanpa mereka mengingat; bahwa seorang ibu tak mungkin melewatkan hal sekecil apa pun mengenai bagian dari hidup dan matinya sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Kita<strong>

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo's, FemNaru, HumanKyuubi, alur maju mundur, cerita monoton, dll.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru, KakaFemNaru, SasuSaku, dll.**

**Happy reading ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memperhatikan Sarada yang tengah diperiksa keadaannya oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat dengan kacamata yang membingkai kedua matanya, Menma hanya terdiam tanpa kata. Sorot matanya begitu datar, nyaris tak ada ekspresi.

"Aku sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba mendapati murid baru sepertimu membawa Uchiha_-san _dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini."

Mendengarkan tanpa minat akan ucapan yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan sang Dokter UKS, Menma pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis keturunan Uchiha—yang kini tengah telelap—tersebut ke arah wanita ber_name tag _'Shiho Nara' di bagian dada kirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya dengan nada datar, terkesan tak peduli.

"Baik, dia hanya kele—"

"Dia punya kelainan para organ jantungnya dan—"

"Ada hal yang memang boleh diceritakan secara gamblang ke permukaan, tapi ada juga batas privasi yang harus diingat, Uzumaki_-san._" Wanita berkacamata bulat tersebut menyela balik perkataan pemuda berambut hitam jabrik tersebut.

"Hn," gumamnya pelan, menjawab peringatan dari wanita tersebut. Menma menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, dan mengarahkan tatapan matanya kembali pada teman sekelasnya tersebut. _Tidak dijelaskan pun aku sudah bisa menarik kesimpulan sendiri— _"lagipula, aku tidak benar-benar peduli akan keadaannya." ucapnya pelan, mengungkapkan sebagian dari pemikirannya ke permukaan.

"..."

Menghela napasnya pelan, putera tunggal Sutradara handal itu pun meraih ransel hitamnya, dan kemudian mengenakannya di belakang punggungnya. "Aku permisi, _Sensei. _Sudah ada kelas yang menungguku."

Mengerutkan keningnya, Shiho _Sensei _ menatap bingung murid baru tersebut. "Kau tidak ingin menunggunya hingga siuman?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak ada kepentingan untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi di sini, _Sensei._"

_**Brak ...**_

Suara debaman pelan pintu yang terdengar pun, menjadi tanda kepergian murid bernama Uzumaki Menma tersebut.

Sementara sang dokter segera menggelengkan kepalanya akan kelakuan kurang sopan yang dilakukan siswa tersebut. "Anak muda zaman sekarang memang benar-benar sulit dipahami. Awalnya terlihat khawatir, tapi beberapa detik kemudian langsung berubah cuek luar biasa. Ha—ah ...," Beliau menghela napasnya panjang, "sepertinya aku memang sudah terlalu tua untuk bisa mengikuti kisah cinta anak SMA masa kini."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Sara<em>-chan,<em>" panggilnya lembut, ketika mendapati puteri tunggalnya tengah menaiki tangga. "Kau sudah pulang?"

Sedangkan, yang dipanggil segera memutar bola mata, bosan. "Bila aku belum pulang ... aku tidak mungkin berada di sini, _Kaa-sama._"

Menutup majalah _fashion _yang tengah dibacanya, wanita cantik berambut merah muda tersebut menatap puterinya datar, "Kau sinis sekali pada _Kaa-san_mu sendiri, Sara_-chan._"

Melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, senyum sinis pun ditujukannya pada wanita yang masih mendudukkan dirinya dengan manis di sofa, "Apa itu semacam perintah tidak langsung agar aku menunjukkan rasa hormatku padamu, eh?" Sarada terkekeh pelan, "Ingat di mana posisimu berada, _Kaa-sama._"

Tertohok, Istri dari Uchiha Sasuke tersebut tersenyum sendu. Rasa sakit akan penolakan secara jelas yang ditunjukkan oleh puterinya sendiri tersebut begitu menyiksanya. "Sara_-chan ...,_"

Mengeraskan ekspresi pada wajahnya ketika melihat sorot mata penuh luka dari kedua iris mata sang Ibu, Sarada pun kembali memulai langkahnya untuk menaiki anak tangga.

"Selama ini _Tou-sama_mu selalu mengabaikan keberadaanku," ucapan bernada getir tersebut seketika menghentikan langkah sang puteri, "tapi aku selalu bertahan karena aku benar-benar mencintainya. Rasanya sakit, Sara_-chan._"

Terdiam, Sarada sama sekali tak ingin—tepatnya menolak—untuk berbalik dan menatap langsung ke arah wanita—yang dia tahu pasti tengah menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Diperlakukan sebagai orang asing pun aku terima. Tetapi ...," hembusan napas berat terdengar, "penolakan darimu benar-benar menyakitiku. Kau puteriku, darah dagingku. Kenapa kau pun ikut menyakitiku, Sara_-chan. _Kenapa kau memben—"

"Kau tanya, kenapa?" menyela ucapan sang Ibu, Sarada menoleh ke belakang. Mata di balik lensa kacamatanya menunjukkan kegetiran yang sangat kentara, "Karena aku benci telah lahir dari wanita sepertimu."

"Sara—"

"Aku belum selesai," desisnya. "Mungkin kau merasa menjadi orang yang paling menderita dan tersakiti. Tapi, perlu kau ketahui, _Kaa-sama,_" iris matanya menghujam tepat ke arah mata _emerald _wanita tersebut, "semuanya pun terjadi karena kesalahanmu sendiri. Kau ... menghancurkan rumah tangga _Tou-sama, Kaa-sama._"

Telak. Perkataan puterinya tersebut menghantam telak dirinya. Dan, wanita beriris _emerald _itu pun hanya bisa terduduk lemas di permukaan sofa setelah sang puteri kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

Terkekeh miris, air matanya pun mengalir perlahan dan membasahi pipinya.

Hatinya memang sakit. Tapi—

"Memangnya ... aku bisa apa?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Tentu saja, Uzumaki<em>-san. <em>Kami sudah mendapat konfirmasi secara langsung dari Namikaze-_san._"

Mengangguk puas saat mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari pria paruh baya bernama 'Tazuna' tersebut, Naruto pun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada panggung megah yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya.

"Jadi, nama gedung ini SasuNaru?" mengungkapkan rasa penasaran yang menggelayuti perasaannya, wanita berambut pirang tersebut menatap penuh tanda tanya pada pria di sampingnya.

"Betul, Uzumaki_-san._" Tazuna tersenyum simpul, "Yang saya dengar, pemilik gedung ini membangun khusus bangunan ini untuk Istri yang sangat dicintainya."

"Waw ...," berdecak kagum, Naruto mengulum senyumnya kemudian. "Saya rasa memang benar demikian. Kemegahan gedung ini, pasti mewakili kemegahan cinta dari sang Suami untuk sang Istri. Dan, saya benar-benar merasa beruntung karena pemilik gedung SasuNaru berkenan menerima permintaan atasan saya; dalam menyewa gedung ini untuk proyek film terbaru saya. Tolong sampaikan salam untuk atasanmu, katakan padanya bahwa saya sangat merasa tersanjung atas kesediaan Beliau."

"Tentu saja, Uzumaki_-san._"

.

.

.

Memutar-mutar sedotan yang ada di dalam gelas minumannya, Naruto menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, matanya pun diarahkannya pada pemandangan yang berada di luar jendela sana.

"SasuNaru?"

Menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, wanita beranak satu tersebut merasa benar-benar tak asing dengan nama tersebut. Namun—

"Di mana aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya?" Naruto mendesah pelan, ditegakkan punggungnya kemudian dan disenderkannya pada senderan kursi yang tengah didudukinya. "Hmph ... mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Jadi ingin bertemu dengan pemilik bangunan itu."

"Ternyata kau masih sering berbicara sendiri, ya?"

Mengejang saat mendengar suara _baritone _khas yang begitu familliar dalam pendengarannya, wanita tersebut meneguk ludahnya paksa, dan keringat dingin pun seketika mengalir dari dahinya.

'_Suara itu ...,'_

"_Long time no see, Dobe._"

'_Sasuke._'

Dan, Naruto pun hanya bisa menatap dalam diam pria berambut _raven _yang dengan tanpa seizinnya telah mendudukkan dirinya tepat di seberang meja, di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"APA?"<p>

Sebuah teriakan terdengar menggema di dalam sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah _maroon, _membuat seorang pemuda berambut merah melakukan pengereman mendadak karena kaget.

"Kau membuatku hampir menabrakkan mobilku ke pohon, _Baka._" desis sang pengemudi mobil tersebut, mata beriris _hazel_nya menghujam tajam ke arah pemuda lain—yang sekilas— berperawakan hampir serupa dengannya. "Dan sejak kapan kau bisa berteriak dengan begitu _OOC_-nya seperti itu, Gaara?"

"Aku bukan _OOC, _Sasori. Aku—"

"Kaget." selanya sinis.

Menganggukkan kepalanya, Sabaku no Gaara— seorang Aktor dan model top— menggigiti ibu jarinya, cemas. "Kau tahu dengan sangat jelas hubunganku dengannya itu seperti apa. Dan, astaga ... aku bisa _stress _bila sutradaranya seperti dia."

Memutar bola mata bosan akan kelakuan antik saudara tirinya tersebut, Sasori pun menghela napasnya bosan. "Sudahlah, nikmati saja. Lagipula, bukankah sebenarnya kau menyukai sutradara galak itu?" tanyanya, sebuah seringai jahil pun tersungging menghiasi wajah awet mudanya.

Membulatkan matanya, horror. Pemuda bermarga Sabaku tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa tak percaya akan pendengarannya sendiri. "Kau gila, Sasori. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Mana mungkin seorang model top sepertiku menyukai Ibu beranak satu seperti dia? Aku mana mungkin berminat dengan daun tua." Dia terkekeh—namun, anehnya terdengar miris di telinga saudaranya.

"_Tsundere,_" cibir Sasori pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Menggedikkan bahunya, pemuda itu pun kembali bersiap melajukan mobilnya, "Aku hanya berpikir, makan _sushi _ sepertinya enak juga." jawabnya asal, sama sekali tak berniat memperpanjang perdebatan tidak penting di antara mereka.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Saling menatap antara satu sama lain, kedua insan yang telah belasan tahun tak bertemu tersebut terdiam; tanpa seorang pun di antara mereka mulai membuka suara. Hembusan napas pelan, sesekali terdengar dari lepas dari mereka. Hanya suara bising yang datang para pengunjung lain lah yang mengisi kebekuan di antara mereka.<p>

Berinisiatif untuk terlebih dahulu memutus kontak mata di antara mereka, Naruto berdehem pelan dan kemudian meraih minuman yang terletak manis di atas meja. "Aku haus," ucapnya pelan, kekehan kaku pun mengiringi ucapannya, sebelum akhirnya wanita berambut pirang panjang tersebut meminum minumannya dengan rakus.

"_Do—_Naruto, apa kabarmu?"

Masih dengan posisi meminum jus jeruknya, kedua iris matanya nampak bergerak gelisah; ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tubuhnya bergetar halus, resah. Meletakkan gelas minumnya yang telah sepenuhnya kosong kembali ke atas meja, Naruto pun menggigit bibirnya pelan. sungguh, tatapan intens yang terarah dari sepasang iris malam di hadapannya tersebut; membuat dirinya benar-benar ingin melarikan diri dan menjauh pergi secepatnya. Namun—

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

—Ibu satu anak itu lebih memilih menghadapi kegelisahannya.

Naruto mengulas senyum tipis—yang nampak sekali dipaksakan, "Aku baik ... sangat-sangat baik malah."

"Dan bagaimana ka—"

"Bukan urusanmu." desisnya dingin, memotong pertanyaan yang bahkan belum selesai dilontarkan pria berambut _raven _tersebut.

Terdiam, Sasuke dapat dengan jelas menangkap maksud dari sorotan mata sang—mantan—Istrinya tersebut; ketidaksukaan dan juga ketakutan.

Menghembuskan napasnya pelan, pria tampan idaman kaum hawa itu pun mengulas senyum hambar, "Aku hanya sekedar bertanya, Naruto. Sama sekali tak ada niatan unt—"

"Ada atau tidak, aku tidak peduli." Wanita tersebut memicingkan matanya tajam tepat ke iris mata lawan bicaranya, sama sekali tak lagi merisaukan perasaan yang tadinya begitu kuat mengusiknya. "Kau jangan pernah melupakan janjimu, Sasuke. Jangan pernah."

"..." Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku harus pergi," Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya, diraihnya ransel yang diletakkannya pada kursi kosong, dan kemudian mengenakannya. "permisi."

"_Dobe_ ...,"

Menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar panggilan—sayang— dari pria tersebut, Naruto menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang. "Hmph?"

"Maafkan aku, Naruto."

Hening.

Sama sekali tak ada tanggapan apa pun dari wanita yang berprofesi sebagai sutradara tersebut, membuat Sasuke hanya mampu menatap nanar punggung wanita yang hingga saat ini begitu dicintainya.

"Na—"

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki kewajiban untuk memaafkanmu," Wanita pirang itu berbalik, seulas senyum yang terkesan begitu penuh luka tersungging pada wajahnya. "Karena bagiku ... kau tidak pernah salah, Suke. Aku-lah yang salah karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik." ungkapnya lemah, sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi meninggalkan sang Uchiha.

.

.

"_Hey, Teme," Wanita cantik tersebut tersenyum lebar dan menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya pada Sasuke. "Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan selalu setia padaku."_

_Mendengus pelan saat mendengar permintaan yang baginya terkesan kekanakan tersebut, sebuah seringai kecil pun disunggingkannya. "Aku tidak mau."_

_Menatap terkejut pada pria yang tengah memangkunya tersebut, Naruto pun segera melepaskan pertautan jari di antara mereka dan bangkit pada posisi duduknya dari pangkuan Sasuke. "Kenapa? Kau kan suamiku?"_

_Menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada, dia pun menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi. "Bila aku tidak setia padamu, itu salahmu sendiri, Dobe."_

"_Hieee ... kenapa bisa begitu?" Naruto berseru heboh, kemudian kembali mendudukkan dirinya pada sang Suami. kedua tangannya membingkai erat wajah pria tersebut, "Ayo, jelaskan." tuntutnya tak sabaran. Matanya mengarah tepat ke arah mata beriris _onyx_—yang hanya berjarak beberapa _centi _ di hadapannya._

"_Hmph ...,"_

"_Hmph?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya, hatinya berdebar menunggu jawaban sang Suami._

_Dan—_

_**Kiss ...**_

—_sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat pada bibir plumnya._

"_Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Dobe. Karena kau selalu menjaga dan mempertahankanku dengan baik, aku pasti akan selalu setia padamu."_

_Mengembungkan kedua pipinya, air mata pun mengalir perlahan dan membasahi wajahnya. "Kau menakutiku, Teme."_

_Menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, tangan kanannya pun bergerak mengelus punggung Istrinya tersebut. "Tsk ... dasar cengeng." ucapnya pelan, kecupan beruntun didaratkannya pada pundak kecil wanitanya tersebut. Senyum lembut terulas pada wajah minim ekspresinya, "Tak perlu kau meminta pun, aku tak akan mungkin mengkhianatimu. Tak akan pernah."_

_._

_._

Mencengkram erat permukaan meja di hadapannya, kekehan pelan nan pahit pun terdengar lolos dari bibirnya. "_Baka ...,_"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tap ... tap ... tap ...<em>

Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, gadis berkacamata itu pun menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah tangga, gadis bernama Sarada itu pun membolakan matanya ketika kedua iris mata di balik kacamatanya menangkap jelas penampakan sesosok pria paruh baya yang perlahan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kakek?" tanyanya pelan, saat pria tersebut telah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"..."

Diam. Pria bermata _onyx _tersebut hanya mengarahkan tatapan datar ke arahnya.

"Ka—"

"Di mana, Sasuke?" memotong ucapan Sarada, pria tersebut menatap tak acuh pada puteri dari putera bungsunya tersebut.

Merasakan sesak yang terasa dalam rongga dadanya, saat melihat ketidakpedulian dari sosok Kakek yang sangat dihormatinya, Sarada pun tersenyum lirih. "_Tou-sama _belum kembali dari kantornya. Beliau mengatakan, akan pulang malam karena lembur." jawabnya lembut, mencoba bersikap sesopan mungkin. Mencoba tak menghiraukan perasaan sesak yang terasa semakin kuat menyiksa dirinya.

"Tch ...," mendecih pelan, pria paruh baya itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas tebal yang ada dalam saku celananya, dan kemudian menyodorkannya pada sang cucu. "Katakan padanya, untuk menghadiri undangan ini."

"_Ha'i._" jawabnya pelan, seraya meraih uluran kertas tebal berwarna coklat muda tersebut.

Hening ...

Mereka berdua sama-sama tak mengeluarkan suara. Hingga akhirnya sang Uchiha senior itu pun berbalik dan perlahan menapakkan kakinya, menuruni tangga.

"Kakek ...," panggilnya, senyum tipis terulas tipis pada wajahnya saat sang Kakek menghentikan langkahnya—walaupun sama sekali tak menolehkan kepalanya, "tidak kah menyempatkan diri untuk makan malam bersama?"

Dan, suara dengusan merendahkan disertai kembalinya suara langkah kaki pun menjadi jawabannya. Sukses membuat Sarada merasakan kedua matanya terasa panas.

"Kenapa?" menggumam lirih, gadis bermarga Uchiha tersebut memeluk kertas tebal yang ada padanya. "Kenapa begitu sulit, _Tou-sama?_"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Meletakkan semangkuk sup tomat di atas permukaan meja, Naruto tersenyum lembut dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala sang putera.<p>

"Aku bukan anak kecil, _Kaa-san._"

Terkikik pelan saat mendapatkan pelototan dan protes dari pemuda berambut hitam jabrik tersebut, Naruto melepaskan apron berwarna kuning lembut yang sedari tadi terpasang manis pada tubuhnya. Melipatnya rapi, kemudian dimasukkannya kain tersebut pada rak khusus penyimpanan.

"Anak kecil atau bukan, kau tetap menma_-kun _kesayangan _Kaa-san,_" ungkapnya kemudian, setelah mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi, tepat di seberang kursi puteranya.

"Hn."

Menopangkan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, wanita berwajah awet muda tersebut menatap lembut kegiatan makan malam puteranya. Senyum lembut khas seorang ibu pun tersungging manis menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara yang diperhatikan pun hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh, terbiasa dengan kebiasaan sang Ibu yang sudah tertanam semenjak dirinya balita.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah?" tanya Naruto, kembali membuka pembicaraan.

Menyendokkan sup tomat masakan Ibu ke dalam mulutnya, Menma mengangguk pelan dalam proses mungunyah makanannya. "Hn, begitulah." jawabnya kemudian.

Menangkap dengan jelas maksud dari jawaban singkat putera semata wayangnya tersebut, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau ini ...,"

Memutar kedua bola matanya bosan saat menangkap protes terselubung ibunya, Menma menyendokkan makanannya dengan kasar. "Memangnya apa yang _Kaa-san _harapkan akan terjadi pada hari pertama anaknya bersekolah di sekolah baru?" tanya Menma panjang lebar. Namun, tertangkap jelas tanpa minat yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Menyeringai kecil, wanita yang kini menggelung rambut panjangnya itu pun menatap berbinar puteranya. "Tentu saja _Kaa-san _berharap kau bertemu gadis yang langsung menarik perhatianmu."

Mendengus saat mendengar ibunya terkekeh _a la_ tante-tante yang kegirangan, Menma bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meletakkan peralatan makan yang telah selesai digunakannya ke dalam _wastafel, _lalu mencucinya. "Jangan membuatku memaksa _ Kaa-san _untuk berhenti menjadi sutradara, _Kaa-san._" ujarnya, ketus.

"Hieee ... kenapa begitu?" tanya Naruto histeris.

"Tentu saja untuk menghentikan obsesi konyolmu pada cerita _roman picisan,_" Menma membilas cuciannya, dan kemudian melirik pada sang Ibu dari ekor matanya. "Aku mana mau mengalami kisah hidup _a la _remaja ababil di luar sana."

"Ababil?" mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati kata yang terkesan asing terlontar dari mulut putera remajanya, Naruto menatap punggungnya. "Apa itu semacam kelompok rema—"

"Khhh ..."

Dan, Naruto pun mengangkat kedua tangannya; tanda menyerah saat puteranya menghujamkan tatapan tajam kepadanya. "Ampun, Menma_-kun,_" kekehan kaku terlantun dari bibirnya, "_Kaa-san _benar-benar baru mendengar kata unik itu darimu. Lagipula, dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Mengeringkan tangan basahnya dengan lap yang tergantung khusus di dekat _wastafel, _Menma pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya. "Tidak penting untukku menjelaskan hal tidak berguna itu padamu, _Kaa-san. _Sekarang—" Pemuda tersebut menatap lurus iris mata yang senada dengan miliknya, "—aku yang bertanya, bagaimana dengan hari pertama _Kaa-san _sendiri?"

Terdiam sejenak, sebuah cengiran lebar pun menghiasi wajahnya. "Tentu saja menyenangkan."

Mengangkat naik sebelah alisnya, Menma menatap wanita yang telah melahirkannya tersebut dengan mata penuh selidik. "Kau—" menggantungkan ucapannya, dengusan meremehkan pun terdengar dari bibirnya. "—berbohong."

"_Kaa-san,_" menunjuk diri sendiri dengan telunjuk kanannya, kekehan kaku diperdengarkannya, "untuk apa berbohong?"

Menatap malas sosok wanita yang telah mewariskannya permata indahnya, pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Aku puteramu, _Kaa-san. _Lahir dari rahim dan dibesarkan olehmu. Memangnya sebodoh dan senaif apa diriku?"

Tertohok. Naruto tertawa kaku, merutuk dengan sangat karena memiliki putera se_sensitif _dan sejenius Menma. _Atau ... dirinya saja yang memang tak pintar berbohong._

"Men—"

"Siapa saja yang kau temui? Apa kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Menma beruntun, menyela ucapan yang akan dilontarkan Ibunya.

Tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan sang putera, Naruto tersenyum kecil. Mata beriris _sapphire_nya diarahkannya ke arah lain—sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan penuh selidik dari pemuda kesayangannya tersebut. "Ya, begitulah." jawabnya kemudian, setelah kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Menma.

"Sudah kuduga," Menma tersenyum kecut, tangannya bergerak perlahan menuju kedua tangan sang Ibu yang sedari tadi berada di atas meja. "Apa seberat itu?"

Merutuki ketidakmampuannya untuk menyembunyikan hal sekecil apa pun dari puteranya, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum getir. "_Kaa-san _benar-benar membutuhkan kekuatan darimu, Menma." ungkapnya lemah.

Rapuh. Itulah Uzumaki Naruto bagi seorang Menma. Sosok wanita yang selalu terlihat tegar bagi kebanyakan orang tersebut, hanyalah bagaikan boneka porselen yang begitu rawan pecah bila dihadapkan dengannya. Karena mereka berdua sama-sama tahu, mereka saling membutuhkan dan saling menopang antara satu sama lainnya.

"Aku di sini, _Kaa-san._" Menma tersenyum lembut, memajukan tubuhnya ke depan meja dan kemudian mencium kedua telapak tangan ibunya. "Selamanya, aku tak akan membiarkan dia melukai dan menghancurkanmu lagi."

"Ya, tetaplah di sini, Menma." Naruto tersenyum, lega. Namun—

'_Maafkan _Kaa-san, _Menma-_kun.' batinnya menjerit.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Menyunggingkan senyum merendahkan pada wanita bersurai senada dengan bunga musim semi yang duduk tepat di sampingnya, Kyuubi pun menyambut uluran tangan dari pria yang ada di seberang meja sana.<p>

"Saya harap Anda dapat bekerja sama dengan baik dengan Uchiha_-san._" ucap pria dengan luka melintang pada hidungnya, penuh harap. Dengan perlahan mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri, senyum terukir tipis. "Dan sudah saatnya saya pergi. Permisi."

Bangkit dari duduknya—bersamaan dengan wanita di sampingnya, Kyuubi tersenyum bisnis. "Silakan."

Dan—

"Nyonya Uchiha, eh?"

—lontaran kalimat penuh sinisme pun terdengar keluar dari mulutnya, setelah pria yang bertugas sebagai perwakilan dari perusahaan yang mengontrak mereka benar-benar telah tak terlihat.

Sementara, wanita cantik di sampingnya menatapnya datar. "Ya, aku memang Nyonya Uchiha. Kenapa memangnya?"

Penyanyi terkenal yang sebentar lagi akan melebarkan kariernya pada dunia seni peran itu pun tertawa geli ketika mendapatkan jawaban yang terkesan dingin dari sang _Nyonya _Uchiha, air mata menitik keluar karena begitu tak kuat mengendalikan tawanya—sama sekali tak mempedulikan segala macam perhatian dan tanggapan dari pengunjung lain di restoran ternama Konoha tersebut. "Astaga, kau benar-benar pemimpi rupanya," gelengan sarat akan ketidakpercayaan pun dilakukannya, "Haruno_-san ... _Haruno_-san, _kau benar-benar menggelikan."

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Sakura dingin, ketidaksukaan dan kemarahan pun mendominasi dirinya. "Dan aku seorang Uchiha, bila kau lupa." tekannya.

Menghentikan tawa gelinya, Kyuubi menyorotkan tatapan datar. "Seorang Uchiha? Begitukah?" Penyanyi terkenal tersebut menyilangkan kedua lengannya, angkuh. "Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah sudi, Haruno_-san._"

"..." Sakura diam, namun matanya semakin menyorotkan kebencian.

Kyuubi menyeringai, "Karena pada kenyataannya ... kau bukanlah siapa-siapa, Haruno_-san._"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>an.**

**Wkwk ... dan ternyata tidak mellow sama sekali.**

**Hai ... hai ... hai, Minna-san. Apa kabar?**

**Ehehe ... ada yang menunggu fict ini? #DanSaoDitimpukReader**

_**Hontouni gomennasai minna. Huft ... chap ini banyak banget kurangnya.**_

_**Yosh, arigatou untuk semuanya; para reader, silent reader, reviewer, follower, yang nge-fav, dan yang berkenan.**_

**Big thank's to : Kyuuuuu, **_guest, __**gothiclolita89, **__ Akasuna no Akemi, __**Harpaairiry, **__ yukiko senju, __**akane. Uzumaki. Faris, **__aichan14, __**Aegyeo789, **__Ryuuna Atarashi, __**guest1, **__Riena Okazaki, __**rikarika, **__Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, __**shanzec, **__guest2, __**zadita Uchiha, **__Shinkwangyun, __**Uzumakinaruchan, **__guest3, __**eizan. Ki, **__julihrc, __**Aristy, **__DheKyu, __**anita. Indah. 777, **__kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, __**nurhasanah. Putri. 146, **__niesha sha, __**shin. Sakura. 11, **__UzumakiDesy, dll. ( maaf tidak membalas satu per satu. __**Untuk yg namanya salah atau bahkan reviewer yg tidak tercantum, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. **__)_

_Kyaaa ... review dan partisifasi kalian benar-benar membuat saya tersenyum, terima kasih telah berkenan. Maaf chap ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. tapi, semoga pertanyaan minna-san bisa sedikit mendapat jawaban di sini. Btw ... chap depan, ayo kita membahas tentang kehamilan Sakura dan pekerjaan Naru-chan. Dan lagi, mohon maaf untuk typo's dan kesalahan lainnya. Oh ... iya, siapa Karin, hubungan MenmaSara, SakuSasuFemNaruKaka; akan semakin jelas melalui chap-chap yang akan datang. Happy atau Sad di endingnya, ayo tebak. #ditimpukReader  
><em>

_**Jaa~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Berkenan meluangkan review?**_


End file.
